(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ferromagnet-free spin transistor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spin transistor which can be operated without a ferromagnet, unlike a usual spin transistor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research exploiting the intrinsic spin of the electron, in addition to its fundamental electronic charge, has been actively pursued. This technology is called spintronics. A spin transistor, originally proposed by Datta and Das, is a typical spin device, and has been attracting attention as a high-speed, non-volatile, low-power, and highly integrated device. A great deal of research on spin transistor-based logic devices is currently underway.
In order to operate the spin transistor, it is necessary to inject spins aligned in one direction from a ferromagnet into a semiconductor channel. However, injecting spins in one direction may bring about problems such as a very low spin injection rate during spin injection.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.